Fighting Dreamers
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: What if the Naruto characters where in a band? Follow them in this story and find out. Chapter 4 contains rape; Chapter 9 catains possiable death; Contains yaoi of more than one couple. Don't like, don't read it. Finally, the last chapter! I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1: GO! Fighting Dreamers

**Fighting Dreamers**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine, but I wish they where.**

Konhona School of Art is a school for gifted children in the field of art. Some of Konhona's best went to this school, including the villages' leader, Sarutobi. He was once a teacher at the school as well. He taught the current headmaster, Jiraiya and his assistant, Tsunade. The school is near the south- east gate of the village.

The school is the center of the campus. To its upper left coner is the Girls Dorm. In the upper right corner is the Boys Dorm. In the lower left coner is the gym/dinning hall. In the lower right is the gym and pool. The library and four concert halls are in the main school building it's self. The headmasters' office in located in the center of the school. Just outside the school are two apartment buildings, and 12 houses, belonging to the staff of the school. The rest of the village is where the rest of the families live.

Might Lotus Blossom is one of it's students. She stands about 5 foot 6, was long black hair and baby blue eyes. She is 15 years old and live with her only parent, Might Guy. Her father stands about 6feet tall, shinny black hair, bushy eyebrows and a personality that can be quit annoying at times. Her mother, Might Ame, who past away after giving birth, looked at lot like she does now. Both of her parents taught at the school and her father currently does. He is the co-head of the music department, along Hatake Kakashi.

Hatake Kakashi is a very handsome man. With his sliver hair, and beautiful smile, it's no wonder the girls love him so. He is the guardian of Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke is another that the girls go after. He hates the fangirls and yes, fanboys as well. He is just a bit taller than Lotus Blossom, but shorter than Guy and Kakashi. He is raven color hair that comes to about his chin. Black orbed eye, with a hint of red, when the light hits them right. He is best friends with the most annoying kid in school and the whole village, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was a very loud mouth, but is a very good singer. His and Sasuke's talent is what brought them to where there are today, in search of a few band members. They have this idea of a band that they would like to call, Fighting Dreamers, but they lack a few things. Back- up singers, bass guitar, drums, a back- up lead singer, and a music mix master.

One day Sasuke and Naruto was in their dorm room, tossing a football around and trying to think of any in what they would need for there band, when the suite mates, Nara Shikamaru and Rock Lee came in. "That's it, I am quitting right now" said Shikamaru as he toss his backpack on his bed, nearly hitting Sasuke. "Oi, lazy ass, watch where you are thowing that thing. Lee just shock his head, while Naruto was trying not to laugh while asking, "Why this time?" He wouldn't answer, so Lee told them, "Blossom turned him down and rather go on with life, he wants to quit school and run away". Naruto looked at him and asked, "Dude, you seriously asked her out, why?" Shikamaru looked at him and said, "Because dumb ass, I like her". Sasuke sat up and looked at him as well before saying, "What did she actually say to you?" He thought about it and then answered, "I went up to her, she was standing by the door to the history classroom talking with that creepy kid, Gaara, and I asked her if we could talk on the way to music history class and she agreed. On the way there, I asked if she would go out with me this weekend, and she said that she couldn't and that's when it all when it all went down hill". Sasuke had a evil looking smile of his face and then looked back at him, "Dumb ass, it's because this weekend is the choir concert and she is in the choir, therefore, making it in possible for you are her to go out. And you are suppose to be the smart one here" Shikamaru just feel to the floor, how could he have forgot all about that. The concert has been in the announcements every day this week and his father was the choir teacher and was talking about it for weeks at home when we was their for his weekend visits. "I am an idiot. A big, stupid idiot" Then Naruto got down on the floor and hit him in the head with his math book. "Was that nesscarry Naruto?" he asked. "Yes" said Naruto, laughing.


	2. Chapter 2: The Band

**Fighting Dreamers**

**Chapter 2: The Band**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I love how Kakashi feels around my legs. lol. Mystic**

Lotus Blossom was no where to be found. Shikamaru looked everywhere for her after the weekend. He even mangered to get into the Girls Dorm Building and find her room and look for her. She was not there. He dry erase bored on her close door read, 'Be back later. Leave me a message. Lotus 3.' He stared at it for a while, and decided to leave her one. 'I wanted to see if you were available this weekend. Call me or send me a message over instant massager. I never turn it off. Screen name: ShadowMaster. Shikamaru' and then he left. Around 10pm, before he went to go and take his shower, He received a message from LotiusBladeofDeath. He clicked on the ok button and the message read: I saw your message and I would love to go out with you. He smiled, Sasuke was right.

That weekend they went out. Shikamaru went to pick her up at her home. Her and father lived in one of the apartment buildings along with Kakashi, Guy's long time friend. He walked up to the building and nearly fainted, but went to her apartment. He knocked on the door and Kakashi answered the door. "Hello Shikamaru, how are you?" He looked up at his teacher and replied, "Hello Kakashi- sensei. I am fine". Then he let him in. "Sit, I don't bite. But I am not sure about Guy- sensei" Shikamaru looked up at his, now he was scared. How was he supposed too convince her father that he was sincere? "Relax, I was just joking. Just sit here, she'll be out in a bit" As he sat there, he thought about many things. Including cloud watching. He would rather be cloud watching than have to face the father of the girl he liked. Meanwhile, back at school…

Lee, Shikamaru's room mate and friend, was sitting in his room at his computer, writing a paper, when Sasuke come in. "Hey bushy brows, can I ask you something?" Lee looked up and said, "Sure, what is it Sasuke?" Sasuke then took a seat behind him on the bed and Lee turned around in his chair to look at him. "Naruto and I have been trying to come up with members for a band we would like to start, and we were wondering if you like to be one of two of the lead singers in the band?" Lee looked at him and asked, "Who's the first?"

"Naruto" replied Sasuke.

"I can't compete with him" said Lee in an I've been defeated voice. Sasuke shook his head. "I am not asking you to compete with him, just work with him and I in the band". "Oh, sorry, um, give a couple of days to think about it" Sasuke smile and left the room. Lee turned back around and looked at hi computer and thought to himself, "Maybe it will help me to win the heart of the beautiful Sakura".

Haruno Sakura was a girl just a few months younger than Blossom. She had long pink hair and a bubble personality. She had green eyes, what some would say a huge forehead, but none of that matter to Lee, he was in love with her, and he didn't care what she looked like. She was also in the choir with Blossom and could play the piano. She, however had a huge crush on Sasuke. Lee was determined to win her heart no matter what it took.

Sasuke and Naruto were back in their room later that night. Lee had just agreed to join their band. Shikamaru come in with Blossom and they where are sitting in the common room. Lee was making a evening snack and they where disgusting the plans for the band. "We need back up singers!" exclaimed Naruto.

"No shite dobe, we know this. Blossom agreed to help us out with that, hopeful she could tell some of her friends in choir abut it and maybe they would like to join". Blossom thought about it for a bit and she said, "I think Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen may like to join. And if you are interested, I know of someone who is good with the drums". Sasuke was excited. It seemed that their dreams where coming true.

One month later, they were at their first band practice. Well, there first meeting. Neji was standing on the stage, in the corner looking over the station. He really didn't want to be in the band, but Blossom had a way to get to him. Curse her good looks. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting in the audience, going over their notes, while the other where on the stage talking. "What kind of songs are we going to be doing?" asked TenTen. "Mostly soft rock, but maybe some rock and roll" replied Blossom.

About 20 minutes later, Sasuke and Naruto walked up on the stage. "Okay, we think we have it". They turned and looked at them.

"Have what?" asked Lee.

"A workable practice schedule" answered Naruto.

"Cool" replied the rest, expect for Neji. Then the band was formed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Loudmouth & The Kiss

**Fighting Dreamers**

**Chapter Three: The Loudmouth and The Kiss**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Lee, Sasuke, and Naruto worked hard over the next two weeks working on there first song, then Saturday, they called a meeting. TenTen, Lotus Blossom, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura come to the meeting in tank tops and pj bottoms. Lotus had on blue ones with white fluffy clouds, which Shikamaru took noticed and thought to himself, "_Hm, if she likes clouds, then she might want to go cloud watching with me sometime." _

TenTen had on solid green ones, which Lee took notice. Sakura had on pink ones that, no one seemed to notice, although Naruto did, until Sasuke gave him a death look. Neji still couldn't understand how he got himself sucked into something that he thought was beneath him.

"Alright, as you all know, we came up with a new song!" exclaimed Lee.

"Lee, there is no need to yell, nor be happy at 10 am on a Saturday" replied Lotus Blossom, as she was leaning onto Shikamaru, who loved it.

"So, as bushy brows was saying, we wrote out fist song. It took us about a week, but we have it. A theme song as you will. We call it, Go! Fighting Dreamers" said Sasuke. Then he, Lee and Naruto played their song.

(We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?

Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta

Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!)

Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru

Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru

Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu Kirihirake! (Yeah!)

Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro!?

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

We are Fighting Dreamers Kono nakama-tachi to

Fighting Dreamers Subete wo makikomi

Fighting Dreamers Kokorozashi Takaku

Oli Oli Oli Oh-!

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

(Don't forget your first impulse ever)

(Let's keep your adventurous ever)

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!)

After practice, they went to the Raman shop and ate. While they were there they discussed their practice schedule, and their first concert. "Apparently, we are the only band in the school and the spring formal is coming up and Naruto went and ran his mouth off and now we are playing, instead of the school going and hiring a DJ for the dance." Then the group as a whole said, "Thanks a lot Naruto!" Naruto look at them and said, "I thought that I was doing something good and all I get is yelled for trying to do something right. That's the last time I try be helpful."

"Good!" yelled the lot of them. Naruto just looked at them and rolled his eyes. "It's alright, we can still fix it. I have a few ideas, and I am sure that some of you do as well" said Sasuke, hoping that they believed him, because he really didn't have a clue what to do. He had no songs, not even an idea for a song, it was all they could do to come up with they song they had. He sent two days straight trying to come up with something, and finally he was at his wits end. He needed help and the only person he could think of was the smartest kid in his suite, Nara Shikamaru. He walked across the hall to his and Lee's room and knocked on the door. "Yea, it's unlocked" replied Shikamaru. Sasuke walked in and said, "I need your….what on earth are you doing Shikamaru?" Shikamaru looked up at him and said, "Playing my Playstation 2 upside down."

Sasuke looked at the screen and then back at him. "Why?

"Because it's more of a challenge. Shogi and Go have lost their flare for me so I thought that I would try playing this RPG upside down."

"You are strange. Anyways, that is not why I am here. I need you help."

"Naruto was not the only one who ran off at the mouth, was he?"

"No, so can you help me."

"Yura Yura is on my desk. I'll let you have half credit for it."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, but you are going to have to do a song by your self."

"Yea, sure. Thanks Shikamaru."

"Yea, now get out of my room" Sasuke took the song off his desk and went back to his room. He was thankful for Shikamaru's help.

Later that night, Lee, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, and Lotus Blossom were sitting in the common room of the boy's dorm. Shikamaru and Lotus was sitting on the couch cuddling, while the others where practicing the song. "You wrote that?" asked Lotus.

"Yea, it was easy. I had it wrote the moment Sasuke and Naruto told me that they wanted to start the band."

"You are so cute when you're like this."

"Yea, I know, but don't spread that around." Then Lotus kissed Shikamaru on the cheek and he blushed. "You are even cuter when you do that" she said that as she kissed him again, the boys trying not to laugh as they saw her kissing Shikamaru, and him blushing.

((**Yura yura to yuganda sora e**  
_(In these wavering skies)_  
**kimi no moto e tonde yuke**  
_(I will fly to you.)_

**Zutto soba ni itta kara**  
_(Since we've always been together,)_  
**aita sukima ooki sugite**  
_(the space between us has become too big.)_  
**Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji**  
_(Waiting for your honest reply,)_  
**matte dare ga sabishii**  
_(anyone would be lonely.)_

**Mirarenai machi de naiteru nara**  
_(If you're crying in the town I can't see,)_  
**soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai**  
_(even if I'm not with you, my smile will reach you.)_

**Yura yura to yuganda sora e**  
_(In these wavering skies,)_  
**kimi no moto e tonde yuke**  
_(I will fly to you.)_

**Konna ni mo chikazu ni kanjiteru**  
_(I can feel it this close,)_  
**futatsu no omoi**  
_(these two feelings.))_

After that Lee, Sasuke, and Naruto went back to work and Lee then said, "I think this song will be better is a girl sings it."

"Do you have anyone in mind?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, Lotus" replied Lee.

"Did he say what?" asked Lotus as she turned and looked at them.

"You would be better to sing this song then Naruto or I would be. Besides we know that Sasuke didn't write this. Shikamaru did, and you would do a better and more justified job of singing it than me or Naruto."

"I suppose so. I guess I could give it a try" replied Lotus and then she got up and walked behind the couch and while Sasuke and Naruto played, and Lotus sang. When she was done, in a typical Lee style, he began to cry, while Shikamaru smiled at Lotus. "Nice job Blossom."

"Aww, thank you Shika- koi" replied Lotus Blossom as she walked over and gave him a kiss on the lips, causing Naruto to hide behind Sasuke and Lee just looked on, not sure of what emotion to show. It was the first time either of them saw someone, who was not an adult, kiss.

When they broke away, Shikamaru looked at Lotus Blossom and said, "Wow that was nice."

She smiled back at him and said, "Glad you liked it" and gave him another, quit, sweet kiss.


	4. Chapter 4: The Kidnapping

**Fighting Dreamers**

**The Kidnapping**

Late one evening, a few months later, all the members of the band where safe and sound in their beds when suddenly, though the window to Lotus Blossom's room come a tall, dark figure. He used a cloth and covered her mouth, making it impossible for her to cry out for help. In less than five minutes, Lotus Blossom was removed, by force, from her room, and there was nothing her roommate, TenTen could do, because when she awoke the next morning at 6am, she was missing for nearly five hours.

Konoha's Detective Squad was assign the case and it become top priority, Amber Alerts were issued throughout the county and they brought in top crime scene investigators. Everyone seemed to be looking for Lotus Blossom. School was counseled until further noticed, and those children who lived in the village was sent home and those who didn't live in the village, was watched carefully and was made to stay in there rooms when not in the library, cafeteria, or outside for their three hours they was allowed out. There was no way any of them would go missing.

Shikamaru was sitting in his room of his mother and father's house when the phone rang, it was Naruto.

"Hey Shikamaru, what's up?" asked Naruto.

"Not a whole lot. I have been sitting here thinking of everything Lotus Blossom and I have done over the past three months and I have come to the conclusion that, I love her and I miss her something fierce"

"I know how you feel. I would feel the same way if I lost Sasuke"

"Sasuke?"

"Oops, oh well, hell, I may as well. Yea, Sasuke and I are seeing each other"

"For how long?"

"I don't know. I think a year now"

"Does your dad know?"

"Mine and his. Hard not to concerting his dad and my dad are seeing each other as well"

"Wait, Iruka- sensei and Kakashi- sensei are gay?"

"So it would seem"

"Doesn't that, I don't know, freak you out?"

"Not me never did ask Sasuke. Anyways, how are you holding up?"

"I miss her and I don't know how I could handle it if she was gone"

"Well, to let you know I have been praying to Buda all this time and I know my dad and Kakashi- sensei are as well"

"Thanks Naruto, that means a lot to me"

"Yea, no big. If I don't pray to him, he just sits in my room and gathers dust"

"Naruto!"

"Joking, joking, just trying to lighting your mood"

"I know, but you are horriable sometimes"

"Yea, yea, anyways I got to go. Dinner is ready"

"What are you having?"

"Food. Bye" and he hung up leaving Shikamaru in his room, in the silence, staring at his own Buda, wanting to hear something, anything about Lotus.

Orochimaru was sitting in his office of his huge mansion. His son, 16 year old Kabuto came into his office.

"Well?" asked Orochimaru

"She is tied up and stripped down to nothing and the gag is in place"

"Do you want to do it, or shall I?"

"I would love too father"

"Good, you know what to do"

"Yes father" and then he left and went into the room where he was holding a very scared, naked, and bruised up Lotus Blossom. He removed the chains that was holding her up to the wall and threw her body on the bed.

"Don't worry, this is going to hurt, a lot" and took a knife our of his pants pocket, spread open her legs, and then pulled his own pants down and forced himself inside of her, while he held the knife at her neck.

"One false move and I will kill you" she just laid there and cried as he raped her over, and over, and over for about an hour before he picked her up and tied her back.

"I'll be back in an hour, and yes, I did leave a bit of me inside of you. I will be surprised if you don't get pregnant" he then kissed her and left her and she began to cry some more.

Guy was sitting at his table in his kitchen, trying to drink his now cold coffee, when Kakashi came in.

"Guy, you are going to have to try and get some sleep" said Kakashi.

"I know, but it's hard. She is out there and gods know what is happening to her"

"I understand that, I am worried for her too, but how do you think she would feel if she knew you wasn't eating, wasn't sleeping?"

"She would yell at me, make me eat, and then send me to bed"

"Exactly, now, go to bed. I will get you up if something happens and after you get a few hours of sleep I will make you something to eat and then you can take a shower and try and to keep your mind occupied. The kids at the school are bored out of their minds and they need something to do, so the other teachers and I thought that it would be okay if they continued at least practicing their karate and their Taijutsu, and in order to do that, we need our Taijutsu teacher and with him in this state, he is no good to us, so what do you say?"

"Yes Kakashi, my eternal rival"

"Hey, if I didn't care, would I allow you to challenge me?"

"I suppose not. Alright, I am going"

"Good, don't make me kick your ass"

"Alright, I am going" and then Guy went to try and get some sleep.

Orochimaru looked at his son as he came back into his office.

"Well?"

"It is your turn father"

"Good, it's been to long. I need fresh meat" then he put down his glass and went to the room where they was holding Lotus Blossom. He didn't even bother to talk to her; he just removed her from the wall, held a gun to her, removed his own pants, and forced his large, hard member inside of her and kept her there until he was done an hour later. Chained her back up and left to get Kabuto.

"I believe it is your hour" he said as he walked into his office.

"Yes father" and he left, this time taking a long thick object with him. He took her down and threw her on the bed. Without warning, he forced the object into her back side and then forced himself into her front side, thrusting both him and the object in her hard. She wanted to cry out, but she knew there was no use. They, whomever they were, were going to keep doing this until they where finished and would possible kill her. She wasn't sure if she would see her dad or Shikamaru again.


	5. Chapter 5: Love

**Fighting Dreamers**

**Chapter Five: Love**

Lotus Blossom woke up, expecting another attack from her kidnappers, only to find her father and friends looking down at her. She looked all around and she saw TenTen was crying, and Neji was holding her.

"TenTen, don't cry, you didn't do anything wrong," she was barely whispering.

"You were kidnapped and I couldn't reach you."

"You still didn't do anything wrong. I am not mad at you. I promise."

"How can you say that Lotus?"

"Because she is right," said a voice that no one knew. It was the head of the detective squad, Tomi Ebisu.

They all turned and looked at him. He pushed his dark lenses glasses back on his nose and spoke once more. "Orochimaru used knock-out gas and filed your room, knocking both of you out, and keeping TenTen out until she woke up the next morning and discovered that Lotus Blossom here was kidnapped." Then TenTen looked back at Lotus Blossom.

"See, I told you, you were not responsible for this. I am not mad, I am not mad at any of you," she said as the nurse walked in.

"Glad to see you are awake, but now we need to finish our exam. All of you need to wait in the waiting room."

As they started to go, Lotus Blossom yelled, "I need a moment with my dad and Shikamaru, please?" The nurse agreed and they stayed behind. Once the door was closed, Lotus looked at the two people who meant to most to her and said, "Don't I get a hug?" and that is when Guy lost it and gave her a hug, careful not to be too tight, the extent of her injuries still unknown.

"I am sorry my angel" he said as the tears poured from his eyes.

"Oh daddy, I was so scared that I wouldn't see you or Shikamaru again," she too began to cry. "Daddy, promise that you will always love me, no matter what," she began. She needed to tell them, both of them, and now.

He sat up and looked at her. "Oh sweetheart, you know I will always love you."

"What about you Shika-chan?"

"Shika-koi," he corrected her and then had to give her a hug. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I would be lost without you, you mean everything to me and I love you more than anything on this Earth. I will always love you," and he then gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Oh, Shika-koi!" and she kissed him back, until her father cleared his throat.

"Tell us what is on your mind," said Guy.

"Yes, well…um…did you know th- they r- raped, raped me?" she barely asked, and they shock their heads 'yes.'

"So, you do know th-that I could be, well, you know"

They shock their heads 'yes.'

"So, what do I do?" she asked.

"If you are, and don't want to give up the baby, but are afraid that you couldn't take care of it, Kakashi and Iruka said they would raise the child and allow you and Shikamaru, if he wants to, to be involved in the child's life," said Guy, squeezing his daughter's hand.

"You…um…already, already, ta-talked to them?"

"In one of our many conversations that we had during this week, yes"

"Thank you daddy. Thank you Shika- koi."

They both smiled at her and said, "No problem," then they kissed her on the cheeks, gave her hands one more squeeze, and left so the doctor and nurse could examine her.

The next week was hard for everyone. Slowly the school was getting back to normal. Lotus Blossom was still in the hospital and had to have a few minor surgeries to fix the injuries resulting from the rape. The good news was, she was not pregnant, having taken the morning-after pill. She still had a lot to go through, but everyone was there for her. Her studies continued, during her hospital stay with the help of her dad, Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, and Genma- sensei. Within weeks she was caught up, and before she knew it, she was out of the hospital and going to the shopping center in town with the girls to look for dresses for the spring formal. She had to be pushed in a wheelchair because she still had major injuries to her back side from the rape, and still recovering from surgery.

"Lucky you don't have to walk the stairs at school. The books seem heavier," said Ino, as she pushed Lotus Blossom.

"Um, Ino, it's because you carry my books as well. I told you, push me and I will hold the books."

"Yea, right. I didn't think about that."

"You are a blonde and sometimes don't think things through"

"Thanks a lot, Lotus Blossom."

"No problem," she said as she began to laugh.

"So, are we going to still play at the dance?" asked Lotus Blossom.

"Not sure if we are. I think we were wondering what you wanted to do since you are the one singing the song," answered Sakura.

"Oh, well, if you are up to it, I would like to still do it," replied Lotus.

"Well, I am sure we can have a meeting at the Roman Shop later today with everyone and discuss what we all want to do," said Sakura.

"Sounds good to me," said Lotus and they continued to shop.

Later that day, they managed to meet with the band at the Roman Bar. Shikamaru looked at Lotus with much concern when she said that she would like to still do the concert.

"Lotus, are you sure?" he asked.

"Shika, you are being protective, just like my dad. Yes, for the hundredth time I am sure I would like for us to still go on with the concert. It doesn't take a whole lot of effort to sing, and besides that, I need to keep myself and my mind busy. I am not asking a lot here, really I'm not."

He just shook his head, but agreed that it would be good for them all if they practiced for the concert. Besides that, with the tail coming up they all needed something to look forward to besides the up-coming karate match.

"Oh, the match! Man I forgot about that damn thing," moaned Naruto.

"What about it?" asked Shikamaru.

"I have to fight Gaara, and I don't want to."

Sasuke just shook his head at his boyfriend. By now all their group knew of and accepted it, especially the two fangirls, Ino and Sakura, and the secrect fangirl, Lotus Blossom.

"I don't want to fight him. He is such an ass and it even shows in his fighting, too. I hate karate sometimes."

"Not me, I love it!" exclaimed Lee.

"That's because Lee, you are the top of the class," TenTen pointed out.

"Yea, now. Until Lotus got hurt, I was second."

"Seriously?" asked Lotus

"Yes, until you got hurt, I was only second in the class. You were actually supposed to battle for your black belt that week," replied Lee.

Lotus Blossom was amazed. She knew she was an okay student, she just didn't know she was at the top of her class. She smiled at the thought and then looked back at Lee and said, "I supposed once I get better, I am going to have to kick your ass and fight you for the top spot."

Lee smiled at her and said, "I don't think so, but you can try my eternal rival."

"Hey, isn't that Guy- sensei's line to my dad?" questioned Sasuke.

"Yea, I think so. Then I guess she shouldn't me my rival, you should be."

"No, it should be me vs. Sasuke, since it's our fathers who fight."

"Not fair, I am not allowed to hit girls!"

"Kakashi- sensei hit Anko the other day," said Naruto

"Because she is married to that creep, Orochimaru, and she said something nasty about Lotus Blossom and the situation so he hit her, and landed in jail for a few hours until Guy- sensei and Iruka- sensei came and got him out, but there were no charges, because Ebisu couldn't bring himself to do it because he said, and I quote, 'If it was my daughter, Mogi, I would have done more than hit her, I would have shot her, and more than once.' " said Sasuke.

It was time for the dance, and the band was as ready as they were going to be. Shikamaru went to pick up Lotus Blossom, but before he could leave, he had a small problem…his tie.

"Oh man, what a drag! I hate wearing ties!" Just then his father walked in,

"Shika, what seems to be the problem, son?" Shikamaru was standing in front of his full length mirror. He was in a typical black tuxedo with a grayish silver vest and an untied matching bow tie.

"Don't look at me, they are difficult for me as well. Why don't you go find your mother? She is in our room getting dressed."

As she was putting on her long diamond earrings, she saw her son come into the room.

"Can't tie the tie, can you?" she asked.

"Yea, can you help me?" he asked her. She turned around and looked at him and walked over to him. She lifted his head and tied his tie, and then she kissed his forehead.

"MOM!!"


	6. Chapter 6: We're in trouble now!

**Fighting Dreamers**

**We are in trouble now**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

After the ball, Lotus and Shikamaru was walking towards the hot springs. Shikamaru was wanting to spend some alone time with her. He knew not to try anything with her because of the trauma from the attacked, and he didn't want to hurt his Blossom more than what she was already hurting, as he paid for their way into the hot springs, and the changed into the wrap provided by the hot springs. They took one of the springs towards the back of the lot. He slowly helped her into the water and helped her sat down and they he sat down beside of her and wrapped his arm around her and started to genially kiss her and she snuggled into him. They was slowing making out when soundly Guy and Shikaku showed up. Guy was furious to say the least, and as the result, he over re- acted. "Nara Shikamaru, how could you! Remove your hand from my daughter's bosom, and remove yourself from the water right now!" exclaimed Guy. Shikamaru did just that with one last look to Lotus Blossom. She was in ferated with her father. She got out of the bath and put on her robe and then walked right over to her dad and said, "Daddy, we were not doing anything wrong! Making out doesn't mean anything. We are old enough to know when to stop. You need to realize I am not a kid an anymore. I am almost 17 years old!"

Guy looked at his daughter and then over at the Nara's and back again. Then he looked back at Lotus and bowed his head. "I am sorry I over reacted. I promised you mother I would protect you from harm and here lately I haven't done that" She smiled at her dad and then walked closer to him and lifted his head so he was looking her in the eyes. "Daddy, no one is blaming you for what happened. You can't watch over me 24/7. I am a big girl and I don't need my daddy following me all the time. You have to trust me and trust I know right from wrong. Besides, I know for a fact, I am not the only making out tonight. If you didn't notice on the way here, Naruto and Sasuke and Hinata and that Kiba kid, and you know how Hiashi- sensei can be, worst than you" Guy gave a sad smile to his daughter. "I am sorry. I really did overreact, didn't I?" Lotus smiled back, "Just a bit"

Then he looked back at Shikamaru and his dad, "Sorry for that, but I am sure you would understand" Shikaku smiled and looked at Guy, "I totally understand. That's why I am glad Yoshino only had Shikamaru" and so then Lotus and Shikamaru got dressed and then they left with their fathers.

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7: Battle of the Bands

**Fighting Dreamers**

**Battle of the Bands**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

**Sorry I've been forever with this chapter, but life interpreted and I had to take care of a few things. Anyways, what you all have been waiting for… As always, I own nothing.**

"Attention all students and staff, I have an announcement," said Jiraya, the head of the school. "In three days will begin the start of our spring semester and that also means, _Battle of the Bands_ will began. Now, for those of you who want to compete, come to the office and pick up the application form and have it in the office by two pm by Monday. That is all" and with in seconds, members of the band _Fighting Dreamers_, all got a text message from Sasuke. "Let's all meet at the ramen shop at 5 and bring money. I'm broke and Naruto will be hungry. I'll pay you back in a few days. Sasuke"

So at five o'clock, they all meet at the ramen shop and Sasuke began the meeting.

"So, this battle of the bands sounds like fun, but can we do it?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't see why we can't. I mean, we are a band, we do have original songs and it won't take long to learn some popular songs as well, so why can't we?" said Lotus Blossom.

"Um, you are still hurt and Ino and Hinata where talking about leaving the band and joining Gaara's band and Shino's band."

"First of all, why can't we? Yes I know I still have pain, but I am not totally helpless and I wish you would understand that!" said Lotus in an angry voice. The boys and Sakura just looked at her in shock. "I am serious, I understand treating me with kid gloves when it happened six weeks ago, but that was six weeks ago! Kami I wish you would understand I am not going to feel better about myself if you keep looking at me and treating me like I am a helpless child. I am not helpless and I just wish you would understand that!" and then she got up and started running out of the shop. It wasn't until night when her father found her up a tree in the graveyard near her mother's grave.

"Blossom, sweetheart, are you okay?" he called up to her. She was starring out into the night sky and was thinking about the events that lead up to this moment. "Everything is wrong. My life was been nothing but a big hurt. First Mom died when I was born, then I get raped and now everyone, including you, treats me like I am a child. I am sick of it. I just wish people would understand I am not a child, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" and then she finally looked down at her father with tears where falling down her face, causing him to cry. Once he was calmed down enough, he went up the tree and held his daughter and whispered into her ear, "I am so sorry I did that to you. I, however, can only speak for myself, the rest, they will have to speak for themselves. Come on, my blossom, let's go home." Once they where back at their home, they walked inside and Guy flipped on the light to find Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, Genma, Neji, Shikaku, Sakura, Jiraya, Tsunade, Ebisu, and Lee in the living room awaiting for their return. Shikamaru walked up to her and just hugged her and after a moment, he whispered in her ear, "I am sorry Blossom-koi, I didn't mean to treat you like a child. I should have realized better. Forgive me?" she sat up and looked into his eyes, "Yes Shika-koi, always"

The next day Sasuke was sitting in the living room of his suite practicing "Better than me" when the others walked in, one by one, and stood near the door, listing. Lee walked into the kitchen area and grabbed an apple. While he was listing, he had an idea, a music video idea. He could see it now, Blossom-chan and Sasuke-kun, but he had one problem, and how would Shika-kun and Naruto-kun feel about it? There was only one way to find out, ask, so once Sasuke was done, and they all clapped, and he was over the embarssment of being heard, Lee brought forth his idea. "I have an idea, I guess you could say, an original way to compete in the battle of the bands" They all looked at him, actually wanting to know what it was. "All parties would have to agree, but if they do, I believe it could work. How about we make a music video using that song and we could have it playing on the screen in the background while we preformed the song?" he smiled his huge and somewhat annoying smile, that quickly turned to a frown while the others looked at him, but he changed quickly back to a smile when they smiled back at him and Sasuke said, "Lee-kun, that's not a bad idea, what did you come up with it?"

"Well, it would involve you and Blossom-chan, that's why I said all parties would have to agree. As in not only you two, but Shikamaru and Naruto would have to agree not to get jealous."

Sasuke stood up, walked over to Lee and out his hand on his shoulder and said, "Lee, I'm gay." and Lee eye's went wide when he realized what Sasuke said and what he said and "I am an idiot!" and feel to the ground, when Blossom walked over to him and sat beside of him and put an arm around him and said, "Lee-kun, it's okay, we all make crazy mistakes. Why don't you and I go to your room with Sasuke and work on your idea while the others work on dinner and cleaning up this place. I suspect we are going to be busy this weekend."

When Sunday came, they where in the Audio/Video Room making the last minute edits to the movie that they spent all night Friday and all day Saturday filming, once they where satisfied, they went into the music room to practice the song, with the video playing behind them.

Blossom decided to work the projector while they others did the music. The boys where dressed in black dress tee shirts and black dress pants and shoes. The girls where in a black flowing skirts what where down to their knees, a black top with long sleeves and dress shoes that had straps going up their legs. Sasuke sat on a stool in front of the projection screen with his guitar. The light went deem with only candle lights around the stage. Naruto was to his left at the drums. Lee was at his right with the bass guitar while the others where close to the back playing the violin and other interments for the song. On the screen was Sasuke and Blossom. At the start was Sasuke standing in the middle of the road with rain falling all around him, looking as if he was singing the song. Then it quickly went to Sasuke's room where there was a night gown on the edge of the bed and then back to Sasuke remembering Blossom and a flashback to him and her in what look like in his bed about to make love. Then back to Sasuke, but this time he was in the room alone looking for something and he found pictures that he took of Blossom having fun and then it quickly flashback to a dressing room (on they use for the plays and such that went on at the school) and him and her making out, as the song went on there were many memories of Sasuke and Blossom hanging out doing various things, but the special memories where them in bed together or in that dressing room.

When the day finally came for the battle of the bands, Fighting Dreamers were in that same dressing room, finishing getting ready, when there was a knock on the door. It was Master Jiryria, "I herd about your project, and I have to say, it's barley PG- 13," he looked like he was going to throw them out, but instead, "I like it! I hope that if you win, you will make more, good luck!" and he closed the door to a room full of stunned teenagers. "Well, that went well?" questioned Sasuke. "I guess," replied Blossom. Once they where ready, they stood in the left wing of the stage, while Blossom went to get the projector ready. Once Gaara and his band where off stage, Genma-sensei went to the mike once again and said, "Give up once more for, 'The Sand Demons.' Up next, 'Fighting Dreamers.' They ask that you wait a moment while they set up the stage," he stepped back off the stage and went to the table where the judges, from the business in town, where sitting and took his seat. In less than a minute, the stage was set, like it was in the music room, and the projection was ready. Sasuke took his set and Naruto counted off, and then they preformed their song for the battle.

After all the bands preformed, Genma-sensei was back on the stage with the envelope in his hand. The crowd was waiting, as where the bands in the wings of the stage.

"In third place, "Fallen Angels" the crowed cheered as the leader of the band, Shino, came out and took the trophy and left. "In second place, "The Sand Demons" and Gaara come out and took the trophy and the small money reward. "There are now two bands left, Christakis and Fighting Dreamers. The winner of round one of the Battle of the Bands, and the 100 dollars and the all-expense paid trip to represent the school in the nation-wide battle of the bands, give it up for…FIGHTING DREAMERS!" and the crowd went wild of all the members of Fighting Dreamers went to accept the reward as Genma continued, "This trip includes flight and hotel stay at the Hampton Inn, Tokyo for three days and two nights and spending money for all the members. The band will represent the school and the village in the country-wide battle of the bands, where they will compete to win 100,000 dollars for the school, a recording contract and the chance to appear on MTV- Tokyo."

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8: Teenagers

**Fighting Dreamers**

_**Teenagers (Scare the living shit out of me)**_

**By: MysticFireBlood**

The band stood in the wings of the stage. They waited for the announcer to make the announcement that would allow them to go out and perform their new song. "Ready?" asked Sasuke as he stood in front.

"Hai" answer the whole group.

The boys where dressed in plan black tee shirts and tight blue jean pants with black cotton wrist bands with their name outline in red on them.

The girls where dressed in plan white V-neck, sleeveless, tee shirts and flared blue jeans with white cotton wrist bands with their names outlined in sky blue.

Finally the announcement came, "And now, our final act, from the village of Konoha, Japan, _Fighting Dreamers_" and they walked out on the stage.

Sasuke took the center of the stage and Naruto took the drums while Lee and Shikamaru took the guitar and bass guitar. The others took spots throughout the stage. Naruto counted off, and a screen came down behind him reading: _Violence is not the answer._

Then Sasuke started to sing:

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you, son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

_Because the drugs never work_

_They're gonna give you a smirk_

_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

_They're gonna rip up your heads,_

_Your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_The boys and girls in the clique_

_The awful names that they stick_

_You're never gonna fit in much, kid_

_But if you're troubled and hurt_

_What you got under your shirt_

_Will make them pay for the things that they did_

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_Ohhh yeah!_

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_All together now!_

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me._

Once the band finished the crowd was going wild. It was a tough decision for the judges to make. Finally the MC come out as all the bands stood in the wings. There where 25 different bands competing for one prize, and one prize only.

"And the winner of _Battle of the Bands, Tokyo_ is…." and then there was a scream in the back.

TBC….

(A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I had a lot going on. Another note: The song belongs to: _My Chemical Romance_. As always, I own nothing.)


	9. Chapter 9 Will our love last?

**Fighting Dreamers**

**Will our love last?**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

Just as the MC announced that Fighting Dreamers had won, the crowd waited for the band to appear, but there was nothing. "Once again, the winner is Fighting Dreamers," and once again, there was nothing. "Hm, must be shock. I'll be back," and then we walked back to the back stage and yelled, "Hey you kids, you'll…" but then he saw the young girl laying on the grown bleeding from her head, "What the hell happened?!" he asked, and then he saw Yakushi Kabuto, the son of the wealthiest person in all of Japan, Orochimaru. He had a gun pointing at the young girl. "You may think violence isn't the answer, but I beg to differ, it just answered a whole lot for me."

Shikamaru was kneeling beside of Lotus Blossom, while Sasuke acted fast and called for help from his cell. Within minutes, the police and ambulance come and they arrested Kabuto, who for some reason did not flee the scene and the emergency workers worked as hard as they could to save Lotus Blossom. The MC went to the mike and said, "The parents and gardenias of the Fighting Dreamers, please come to the back stage." Within seconds, Guy, Kakashi, Iruka, and Shikaku, were backstage.

"Lotus Blossom!" yelled Guy as he ran to his daughter.

"Quick, kids, what happened?" asked Kakashi.

"Yakushi Kabuto shot Lotus-chan in the back of the head," responded Lee.

"We have to take your daughter to the hospital. You may come with us, however, the others have to find their own way," said one of the workers.

"Go with her Guy, don't worry, we'll be there," said Iruka.

"Hai," and Guy left with the workers and Lotus.

"Hang in there my Blossom-koi," said Shikamaru as he watched until they where gone.

They where all sitting in the waiting area of the emergency room, when the song, _Loneliness_ started to play on the speaker.

"How ironic," said Neji.

"Hai that it is," replied Lee.

"Think she'll be ok?" asked Sakura.

"She is strong," said Shikamaru and just then Guy walked in.

"How is she?" asked Shikaku.

"The doctor doesn't think she'll make it," said Guy, with tears going down his eyes. Then he added, "You all better go see her."

They decided that it was best to go in two at a time, the last being Shikamaru and his father.

"Shika-koi?" asked Blossom, who was barley able to see, due to one eye being over, and no contact in the other.

"Yes Blossom-koi, it's me."

"What going to happen to me? No one will tell me. Am I going to die?" she whispered. Shikamaru grabbed her hand.

"Yes," he replied back. He thought there was no need to lie.

"Please let the others know that it's okay. I'll be fine. I'll be with mama-san in heaven."

"Sure," he squeezed her hand.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hai?"  
"I love you my Shika-koi."

He leaned over and kissed her on the head, "I love you too my Blossom-koi," and with that, the monitor went flat signaling that she had passed away and Shikamaru just stood there and cried, before kissing her once more.

When he got out to the room, no one had to ask, for the look on Shikamaru's face said it all. He gave them her message, and then asked his father to take him back to his room. One by one, they left the waiting room, all expect for Guy. He went to say good bye to his daughter one last time.

"Lotus-chan, I know you can't see me, but I hope you can hear me. I love you with all my heart and I hope that someday I can be with you and your mother. May you rest in peace my child. Tell you mother I said hello and that I love you and her both," and then he kissed her on the head.

Two transparent figures stood in the background, dressed in white.

"I love you too papa-san," said Lotus Blossom.

"As do I my Guy-kun" replied her mother, Kurenai.

TBC….

(A/N: I promise, it's not as bad as it may seem. Trust me.)


	10. Chapter 10 The Stars Twinkle Above

**Fighting Dreamers**

**The stars twinkle above**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

Shikamaru and Guy both awoke from the horrible nightmare they both had, they dreamed that Lotus Blossom had died from getting shot. When they where able to see her, she was still asleep. Guy took his hand and gently moved a stray hair from her face, trying not to wake her, but failed.

"Papa-san?" asked a groggy Lotus when she opened one eye.

"Hai, sorry Lotus-chan, I didn't mean to wake you," he replied shyly smiling.

"Mmmm, it's okay I was having a bad dream."

"Oh, do you want to tell me about it?"

She shook her head yes before she started to tell him, "I had a nightmare, actually. I dreamt that I died and left you and Shika-koi….Oh dear Shikamaru, is he here?"

Shikamaru took her other hand and squeezed it, "I am here Blossom-koi"

She turned to him, smiling, she noticed the dried tears on his check.

"Oh Shika-koi, did you have the nightmare too?"

"Well, yea, I did, but how did you know?" he asked.

"I had the same one. I could never leave you or papa-san, at least not now. I have so much to live for. I have you and me, papa, Kakashi-san, and so much more."

Shikamaru smiled and squeezed her hand again, "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts, but other than that, I am fine. Did the finally get them?"

"Yes, they did. We shouldn't see or hear from them for a really long time," said Guy.

"Good to know I can sleep and not have nightmares now" replied Lotus in a whisper like voice.

"Why don't you go and do that, and we'll go and get something to eat," replied her father once again.

"Alright, tell Kakashi-san I love him too and goodnight papa-san and Shika-koi."

"Goodnight Lotus Blossom" they both replied as the kissed her goodnight.

It was all a nightmare, expect for the fact she really did get shot, but other than that, she was fine. The doctor said in a week or two she would be able to go home and she would be able to finish school. Kakashi and Guy stayed behind while the others went back to Konoha. They home schooled her while she was there so that would be able to graduate with the rest of her class.

When they got back to the village, their was a huge celebration for not only Lotus's return, but also for Fighting Dreamers's win at Battle of the Bands, Tokyo.

Hero's Come Back was playing over the speakers all over the village. It was the band's fist number one hit.

_Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hinto ni_

_Hitori mata hitori tachiagaru doushi_

_Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori kutsugaesu_

_Junbi iize are you ready?_

_Karadajuu furuwasu shindou ni hageshiku uchinarase yo stomping_

_Taezu tsuki ugokasu call me kawarazu yuru ga nutsukamu story _

_A voice heard in the distance gives me a hint_

_One by one like-minded people are standing up_

_Lets overturn all the everyday, monotonous things_

_I'm ready, are you ready?_

_A shiver spreads through my body, violently ringing stomping_

_Constantly stirring in me, it calls me, catching that changing, shaking story, Come on!!_

_Come on!!_

_Come on!!_

_Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da_

_Me ni mo tomaranu supiido hantaa_

_Daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah! (Come on!)_

_Everybody hands up! Matashita na hero's come back!!_

_Zujou kazoe yubi oru count down_

_Ikuze 3-2-1 make some noise!_

_Everybody stand up! Today's the best time to get up!_

_Before my eyes you still don't stop, speed hunter_

_Everyone is a victim to that attraction, Yeah! (Come on!)_

_Everybody Hands up! It's the highly anticipated Hero's Come Back!_

_Hold up your fingers and count down_

_Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise!_

_What you gonna do? What you gonna do?_

_Taemanaku nari hibiki kizamu_

_Deja vu yori mo gotsui shougeki ga_

_Zenshin wo hashiri hanasan break it down_

_Turn it up (Turn it up) hey kikoekka?_

_Sakenda kinou made no koto ga_

_Kawaru darou madaminu asu e_

_Koborete afureta omoi no bun made_

_What you gonna do? What you gonna do?_

_Carving out that incessantly ringing sound_

_It's a shock greater than dejavu_

_It runs through my body relentlessly, a break down_

_Turn it up (turn it up) Hey, can you hear it?_

_I had been screaming it since yesterday_

_It's changing, to the unseen tomorrow_

_To the point my emotions overflow and spill over_

_Machinimatta show time saitechiru shukumei_

_Dochira ni katamuku shouhai no yukue_

_Agura kaiterya kyou nimo tsubureru_

_Nagashita chi to ase onore de nugue_

_Negai mo puraido mo fukume subete wo seotta tagai no haigo_

_Nasake wo kaketerya dame ninaru ze_

_Tamote potensharu mentaru men_

_The anticipated Show time where fate blooms and scatters_

_Is it more inclined to victory or defeat?_

_Even though I sit, I'll still collapse today_

_Wipe away your sweat and blood_

_Your wishes, your pride, all of them are piled on your back_

_So have no mercy_

_Keep your potential, your mental expressions_

_Neko mo shakushi mo matta you na hiiroo_

_Hitoban dake no goran, roman hikou_

_Oo ii nee sonnan ja nee sa_

_Kick on the corner mada tari nee ka?_

_Itsumo to chigau hijou na jinkaku mamoru no sa subete_

_Like a taamineetaa_

_Yon kai, go kai de tatsu hairaito (fly high, yeah!)_

_Isso kono ba de tsutaetaru zo_

_It's like everyone and their mother has been waiting for a hero_

_I saw the romantic flight in just one night_

_Isn't that great? It's not like that_

_Kick on the corner, isn't that enough for you?_

_I protect all of those different, cold-hearted personalities_

_Like a Terminator_

_4 times, 5 times stand up, highlight (Fly high, yeah!)_

_I might as well tell you all about it_

_Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da_

_Me ni mo tomaranu supiido hantaa_

_Daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah! (Come on!)_

_Everybody hands up! Matashita na hero's come back!!_

_Zujou kazoe yubi oru count down_

_Ikuze 3-2-1 make some noise!_

_Everybody stand up! Today's the best time to get up!_

_Before my eyes you still don't stop, speed hunter_

_Everyone is a victim to that attraction, Yeah! (Come on!)_

_Everybody Hands up! It's the highly anticipated Hero's Come Back!_

_Hold up your fingers and count down_

_Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise!_

_Mou tashou no risuku wa kakugo desho_

_Nanka korunda tte tatsu (get it on)_

_Nare ai ja nai ze kami hitoe no sesshon_

_Irikunda kanjou kidzukiageta kesshou_

_Made in hyuuman no dorama no enchou_

_Marude moesakaru yoshihara no enjou_

_Endoresu saki mo korogaru nichijou_

_Warau hodo baka ni narerutte koto_

_Are you ready for a few risks?_

_You have to get up no matter how many times you fall (Get it on!)_

_It's not some conspiracy, just a paper-thin session_

_The pent up feelings turn into a crystal_

_The extension of "made in human" drama_

_Blazing up like Yoshiwara fires_

_The endless future tumbles into the everyday_

_Its something so stupid you can't help but laugh_

_Resseifuku mukaikaze nimo maken_

_Makikomu nandomo dekuwashite kita ze_

_Ikudotonaku tatsu kono ba no batoru_

_Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru_

_Ichiya niya no tukedakiba ja_

_Mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata wo furi na_

_Hi no moe akogareru hikage wo shiru_

_Iiwake wa kikan sorekoso ga real_

_Inferiority blows, but I won't lose to the head wind_

_It envelops me every time I encounter it_

_Countless times, here, I've stood to battle_

_If that's the way to fight, my body sees it_

_The pretension of one night, two nights_

_The things we want to protect are different, so wave the white flag_

_My eyes yearn for sunlight, I know only shadow_

_I'll hear no excuses, THAT is real_

_Faito maido i'm proud_

_Nanikarananima de mada ucchi yanai zo_

_Yes ka no ja nai itsuka kou warau_

_Nana kara patto kimeru iku ze aibou_

_With each fight I'm proud_

_From start to finish, I haven't lost anything yet_

_There's no "yes or no," someday you'll laugh like this_

_In a flash, it's decided, let's go, partner!_

_Wakiagaru kansei ga yuuki tonaru_

_Tachiagareba ima ijou kurushimi tomonau_

_Soredemo saigo wa kitto warau_

_Subete sarau shouri to kansei_

_The rising cheers will become your courage_

_So stand up now, no matter how much pain you feel_

_But in the end I'm sure you'll laugh_

_Everything will be swept away in victory and cheer_

_Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da_

_Me ni mo tomaranu supiido hantaa_

_Daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah! (Come on!)_

_Everybody hands up! Matashita na hero's come back!!_

_Zujou kazoe yubi oru count down_

_Ikuze 3-2-1 make some noise!_

_Everybody stand up! Today's the best time to get up!_

_Before my eyes you still don't stop, speed hunter_

_Everyone is a victim to that attraction, Yeah! (Come on!)_

_Everybody Hands up! It's the highly anticipated Hero's Come Back!_

_Hold up your fingers and count down_

_Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise!_

_Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da_

_Me ni mo tomaranu supiido hantaa_

_Daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah! (Come on!)_

_Everybody hands up! Matashita na hero's come back!!_

_Zujou kazoe yubi oru count down_

_Ikuze 3-2-1 make some noise!_

_Everybody stand up! Today's the best time to get up!_

_Before my eyes you still don't stop, speed hunter_

_Everyone is a victim to that attraction, Yeah! (Come on!)_

_Everybody Hands up! It's the highly anticipated Hero's Come Back!_

_Hold up your fingers and count down_

_Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise!_

Lotus smiled when she herd this as there was an impromptu parade down main street.

"That's a beautiful sound," she said out loud. The group just looked at her and then the crowd (meaning her friends and family) again.

"Yes, it is a beautiful sound," said her father as he gave his famous Nice Guy Pose, which normally she would say it was embarrassing, but this time, it wasn't she actually enjoyed it.

Later that night while laying out under the stars with Shikamaru and her friends, Lotus looked up and saw one that seemed to twinkle brighter. She soundly felt warm inside and a smiled.

"Lotus-koi, is everything okay?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes, everything is just right," and then she rolled over in his embraced, and kissed him. Once they broke apart he said, "Not that I am complaining, but what was that for?"

She smiled at him before answering, "Just because the stars twinkle in you eyes."

TBC….


	11. Chapter 11 High School Drama

**Fighting Dreamers**

**High School Drama**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

Lotus looked at her calendar; she couldn't believe it, how fast the last four months had past. She counted up the days until graduation; she had 92 days of drama left.

Drama, it seemed like this year that word meant many things, and right now it meant: Sasuke and Naruto fighting; Lee being a drama queen over the up coming school play; Neji being emo over the heir of the family millions since the death of his grandfather; Kakashi being a porn addict about the Make-Out Paradise books which were written by none other than her headmaster Jiraiya-sama; his wife Tsunade-sama was pregnant; Iruka-sensei was depressed over the lost of his parents, who were killed in a plane wreck; Sakura and Ino fighting were fighting about who should ask Sai, the foreign exchange student from America out to prom; and her father was freaking out over the fact his little girl was about to graduate from high school. The only normal ones were herself and Shikamaru, or so it seemed.

It was Thursday…and a total train wreck.

It started out normal, with her getting up at 7am and getting ready for classes that day. She had just finished packing her bag, and went out to the common room, that she shared with TenTen, Temari, Sakura and Ino. It was Temari's turn to make, well more like burn breakfast, and she was doing so right now. As she sat down at the table and started to go over her list of things to do when Sakura and Ino came out of their room, "Here we go again," TenTen replied as she took her ear plugs and placed them in her ears, while Lotus did the same thing.

"For the last time Ino-pig, _I_ am going to ask him out to prom!" Sakura shouted.

"No you are not, I am, billboard brow, _I_ am!" Ino shouted back.

Temari turned around, "And what make you think he'll say yes to either of you?"

Ino and Sakura looked at her, while TenTen and Lotus removed one of their ear plugs, _"This can't be good,"_ Lotus thought to herself.

"Well, I guess we just thought that with our beauty and charm, he'd have to say yes to one of us," Ino replied.

"Or, he may not want to go, or he'd may want to ask someone else out," Temari replied as she turned to remove the slightly burnt toast and butter it.

"Who would he want to ask out besides us?" Sakura pointed out.

"You two are not the only girls in this school Sakura-chan. Besides, have you ever thought about the possibility that he could be gay?" Temari replied as she started to fix everyone's plates up.

"Oh no, not Sai, he can't be, can he?" Ino asked, as she started to frown.

"Maybe, I mean for the longest time I thought Sasuke was straight, but now, he's been with Naruto for almost two years. It could be possible."

TenTen then spoke up, "Well, according to the school newspaper's gossip column, he's been seen hanging out with Yamato-san at the ramen shop and the internet café, so maybe he's hooking up with him."

Lotus laughed and picked up the paper, "TenTen-chan, love you like I do, but this column was written by you."

"So, it could be true," TenTen replied, blushing.

"Yes, well, I agree, she could be right. I mean, she was the one who wrote about all the other couples and now look," Temari replied.

"Yes and the drama between you and Sakon and Ukon, from Otogakure. Girl, make up your mind please."

"I can't help it; they are cute and good at what they do. If I had a twin sister, there wouldn't be a problem, but enough about me, we are talking about Sai and Yamato," Temari replied as she gave them their food and joined them at the table.

"This is true. Look, I know you girls want to take Sai out, but maybe, he doesn't want to go out. You have to have a back-up plan. What about Shino and Kiba, they don't have dates," Lotus replied.

"I guess, but I really want Sai," Ino wined.

"Ino-chan, come to reality, Sai isn't interested in taking either of you out; besides, Shino and Kiba are nice guys, why don't you ask them out?" Temari replied.

She looked over at TenTen, who was taking notes.

Tamari laughed, "You just love gossip, don't you?"

She smiled, "Of course I do."

When it was time for lunch the drama continued, and this time it was Lee's turn to act out. From the middle of nowhere, he came swinging in on a robe, dressed like Robin Hood. He landed on the table where the band sat and pulled out a Baroque guitar, and started to sing a song he wrote for Sakura:

"At last my pink blossom I have come to ask you to the prom. Would you do me the honor of being of being on my arm?"

Sakura looked at Lee, "Lee-kun, why do you do these things?"

Lee was confused, "What do mean Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sighed, "Lee-kun, listen, you are a sweet guy, really, but I am just not interested in you the way you are with me," and with that, she got up to leave for the courtyard. Lee got down from the table and started to walk away. Lotus and the others where just blinked their eyes and their mouth where wide open.

"I can't believe Sakura-chan did that," Lotus replied after a few minutes.

"I know, man that was harsh," Shikamaru added.

Guy and Kakashi, who were the two lunch room monitors looked as shocked as the kids. Guy lifted up the walky-talky to his mouth, and pressed the button, "Kakashi-kun, do you think we should talk to them?"

"Yeah, I do. I will call Iruka-koi and Asuma-kun and have them take over while we go talk to them.

After a few minutes, Asuma came over to Guy, "Hey, are you alright?"

Guy looked at his friend, "Well, until that happened I was," and he handed the walky to Asuma and went in search for Lee to talk to him.

He found Lee on the roof, back in his school uniform, sitting on the edge, feet handing off the edge. Guy quietly approached him, "Hey Lee-kun, how are you?" he said once he sat down beside the boy.

"Oh, hi Guy-sensei, I am alright, I guess. I suppose you saw what happened in the lunch room, didn't you?"

"Yes, and I am sorry about that, but I know how you feel," Guy replied.

"You? How do you know how I feel?"

"I was turned down by every girl I knew, including Lotus's mother."

"Really? I didn't think you had problem getting a woman, considering you were with Lotus's mother, and from what she told me, you two were very much in love."

"We were very much in love after we started dating, but before that she thought that I was insane and wouldn't come near me, not even with a ten foot pole."

"I can't imagine that. So, how did you feel when she dumped you?"

"Bad, until one day I decided to just act like myself, and asked her out, and you know what, it worked, she accepted and before either of us knew it, we were a couple, happy and carefree."

"So, all you did was act like yourself and she fell in love with you?"

"Well, the falling in love part came later, but yeah, that's about it."

"I thought if I would dress up and make it fun, she would love it and want to go out with me."

"Well, it's not always that easy Lee-kun. Girls are weird, some like plain and simple, some would love for a guy to do what you did just now. I think Sakura-chan is the plain, simple type."

"I guess…thanks Guy-sensei."

Guy put his arm on his Lee's shoulder, "Not a problem."

**Meanwhile…**

Kakashi found Sakura in the courtyard, "Sakura-chan," he called to her.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei," she replied looking up. From the run of her mascara, she was crying.

"Well, at least you are feeling bad," Kakashi said, as he sat down on the opposite side of her.

"Thanks for making it worse," Sakura said, looking angry at him.

"Glad I could. Now, why did you do that to Lee-kun? He was just trying to get you to see how much you mean to him. He really likes you."

"I know, but that was embarrassing."

"He didn't mean to. He was just trying to put his best effort in asking you out. It was romantic you know."

"Yeah, I know. What do you think I should do?"

"Let him take you to prom."

"I don't know…."

"Just because he's not Sai, doesn't mean he's not a nice guy. He is strange, but he is a nice guy and good looking. You should give him a chance."

"I suppose you are right, I could try. Besides, I do need a date to prom…"

Kakashi smiled, "That a girl, and remember this, never judge a book by its cover," and with that he stood up and left.

Later that night, the girls were back in their dorm suite's common room studying and working hard on new projects for school. They were all clad out in their nightwear as it was already 8 o'clock at night. Temari was wearing a white tank top, and blue and white striped Capri pj pants and white, fuzzy slippers, with her hair pulled back into one ponytail. Lotus was wearing pink pjs with white clouds, and black fuzzy slippers, and her hair was wrapped in a blue towel due to the fact she just got out of the shower after getting back from a study date with Shikamaru. TenTen was wearing a red pj outfit with tiny white hearts, a gift from Neji, and her hair was down because she was letting it air dry to show off the curly effect for Neji tomorrow. Ino was wearing a long purple nightgown and short purple socks, her hair was also down and every few minutes she would brush it out. Sakura was wearing the same thing as Ino, except hers was pink. TenTen was sitting at the table with Temari, working on her new column for Monday's paper; Temari was looking up information on the internet for her science class. Lotus was working on Geometry, while sitting on the couch with her laptop at her side and every few minutes iming Shikamaru back, while Sakura and Ino was sitting cross-legged on opposite ends of the coffee table. Sakura had been done with her homework for about 10 minutes, and was on instant messenger with Lee.

GreenBeastofKohonaHigh: hey

PinkBlossomQueen: hi

GreenBeastofKohonaHigh: you mad?

PinkBlossomQueen: at first, but not now

GreenBeastofKohonaHigh: well I guess that's cool. So um, why are you iming me?

PinkBlossomQueen: I wanted to say I am sorry for how I acted. After kaka-sensei came and talked with me, I saw that it was really sweet what you did to ask me out to the prom and well, if you still want, I would like to go with you to the prom

GreenBeastofKohonaHigh: shocked I don't know what to say……..yes……..of course I'll got with you

PinkBlossomQueen: ) thanks lee, I hope to see you in class tomorrow

GreenBeastofKohonaHigh: don't worry sakura-chan, you will….well….i have to go to bed now, long day and all of that. Goodnight Sakura-chan

PinkBlossomQueen: goodnight lee-kun

And with that, Sakura put her away message up, lowered the top of her pink laptop some, and said goodnight to her friends, and went to bed smiling.

Lotus looked up just as Sakura went to bed; she looked confused, but figured it was alright to be confused at the moment. Finally 10 o'clock came, and everyone was finishing up their homework and what-not, and slowly, one-by-one went off for bed. Lotus was the last to go, around 10:30, after looking over her schedule for the next day; she got up, turned off the light, went to the bathroom, removed the towel and threw it in the basket, brushed her hair and teeth, and went to bed, making sure her alarm was set. She stopped for a moment, before climbing into bed, and look out the window, "Thank you Kami-sama for everything, including Sakura-chan and Lee-kun, but could you do a girl a favor, and cut down on the high school drama just a little bit? Please…well, goodnight and once again thank you," then she crawled into bed, underneath her blanket. Yes, she loved high school and some of the drama, but most of all her friends and with that fell asleep.

TBC…

Sorry it took so long to post this, but a lot has gone on in my life, on top of writer's block, but here it is the next, but not last, chapter of Fighting Dreamers. Tell me what you think.

Oh, and so you know, Sakon and Ukon, are NOT bad in this story. You have already met all the ones I am making bad in this story. MysticFireBlood :).


	12. Chapter 12 Last Days at Konoha School

Fighting Dreamers

**Fighting Dreamers**

**Last Days at Konoha School of Art**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

**I own nothing as always.**

Lotus Blossom was in her room packing her things. "This is it," she though as she put the last unnecessary item into a box. "In one week, I will no longer be a student here, but an alumni just like my mother and father," she added as she stood up and stretched. All that was left was a weeks worth of clothes, her cap and gown and her laptop and cell phone. She took one more look around the room that she shared with TenTen. It was hard to believe that this was the last week of a very long six years, and so much had happened during those six years.

During their first year there TenTen woke up in the middle of the night screaming her head off when she though someone had hurt her, it took them less than five minutes to figure out, she had just gotten her first period.

Their second year; Sasuke announced he was gay, to at first get the girls to quit bothering him, which it failed, but then he started to realize how he was truly gay. That wasn't odd concerting who his 'father' was and the fact that said father was the second biggest perv on campus, right behind the headmaster.

The next year was a tough year for a lot of the students, with war out east, more and more of the men was leaving their village to go help Japan and it's allies fight in the war.

The year after that was even worst, when all those men who went off to war, didn't return.

Then not much happened between then and this year, with of course all the horrible things that happened and most to Lotus Blossom. She was still in somewhat a state of shock that Shikamaru was still in love with her. It made her smile every time she thought about it.

"OH CRAP! I AM GOING TO BE LATE!" she yelled at random as she looked at the clock on the wall. She still had to take a shower and dress for the dinner the staff was holding in honor of the top students, including her and the members of the band. She got her things and quickly ran down the hall to the bathroom, where she found she was alone. "Good…" she thought as she layer her things out and then started to undress and get into the shower.

After she was done, she fixed her hair by pulling the sides back and decided to let it dry on it's own to show off her curls. She then put on a light purple sun dress with matching _Mary Jane's _and a gold necklace with an open heart-shaped pendent from it. It was a gift that Shikamaru got her at random. She put on some light-color make-up and then some clean lipstick for a final touch. She then packed her matching purse and looked at her white and yellow gold watch and saw she had 10 minutes to get to the main hall.

"Whew, I won't be late after all," she said to herself as she walked out of the room. When she approached the main room she saw Shikamaru sitting on the couch, smiling, he was holding a single red rose in his hand.

He too had dressed for tonight and was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, black tie with matching black pants, belt and shoes. His hair was down, but the side where pulled back.

"Hello Lotus-koi," he said as he stood up to give her a kiss.

"Mmmm, Shika-koi, you look wonderful," then she smelled him, "and smell wonderful too."

"Thank my love, so do you." He replied as he pulled back and handed her the rose. She started to smell it when she noticed something shine from the middle of the rose. She looked at it again and then reached and pulled it out. It was a diamond ring, no not just any diamond ring, an engagement ring. Once she realized what was about to happen, Shikamaru was down on one knee, her hand was in his and he looked up into her eyes and said, "Will you marry me?"

She couldn't believe it; all of her dreams were coming true, all at once. Before she knew it, she said yes and he was up kissing her and camera flashes was going off and he had placed the ring on her finger.

When they finally pulled away, she saw that her suitemates and other friends, including their sensei and her father had cleverly hidden themselves throughout the room. She was leaning against Shikamaru as she looked around and saw her father was crying.

"Papa-san, why are you crying?" she asked.

"My beautiful baby girl just became a woman and my youth just went out the door."

Lotus let go of Shikamaru and walked over to her father and hugged him.

"Oh papa, I am always going to be your little girl and you are still young to me."

"Tell that to your godfather," he replied holding her close.

She looked up and saw Kakashi sitting in the window, with his nose behind that book, "Kaka-nii-san, are you picking on papa?"

"Maybe a little," Kakashi replied. He didn't want to admit, at least not out loud or to anyone, although he knew Iruka knew that he didn't want to see Lotus grow up anymore than Guy.

Lotus walked over and saw to him and took a seat in front of him. He didn't bother to look up, but she could tell something was bothing him.

"Aren't you happy for me and Shikamaru-kun?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" he replied, not meeting her eyes.

"Because you haven't looked at me nor have you changed the page. What's on you mind nii-san?"

Kakashi gave up, he never could win when it came to her or Iruka. He looked up, closed the book and let the tear that he was trying to hold back, to fall. Guy tried to look away, but he found he couldn't. After all this man were his daughter's godfather and his best friend.

"I've known you all of your life. That's 18 years Lotus-nee-chan. I have watched your grown from a fumbling toddler to a beautiful, young woman. One would think I would be ready for a day like today, but frankly, I am not. I know it may seem silly to some for me to act this way, because you are just my goddaughter, but to me it more than that. When my sister told me she was getting married, I broke down and cried, especially when I found out it was my best friend. Then less than a year later she told me she was going to have a child, I nearly lost my mind, but when I held you in my arms for the first time, I knew right then and there that I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. You mean everything to me, just like my own son, and when I saw that ring go on your finger, I realized that there wasn't room for me in your life anymore."

Once Kakashi was done, Lotus started to cry and then flung herself around Kakashi's neck, causing the book to fall.

"Oh nii-san, there is always room in my life and my heart for you. Why would you think such a thing?"

He hugged her back and held her close, "Because my little one, you mother barley said a paragraph to me from the time she married until the day she died and I thought that you would do the same."

"Silly Kaka, I would never do that to you. Outside of papa and Shikamaru, you are the one who I love the most and I don't want to ever lose that."

"Thank you Lotus Blossom, that means everything to me."

After a few moments, Jiraiya spoke up, "We do have a dinner to go to."

"Yes Jiraiya-sama," replied both Lotus and Kakashi.

Once they all arrived at the hall, the lights went on and everyone saw the room was done in purples and blues and each table had place holdings for everyone. Once everyone found their place, Sasuke noticed that there was place for his older brother Itachi.

"Um, headmaster, there's a place here for my brother, but he was killed years ago in action while working undercover," said Sasuke.

"That is what they wanted you to think little brother," replied Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke turned around and saw his brother, whom he had not seen since he was seven, just before the Yakuza killed his family.

"Big Brother?" he spoke barley loud enough for whole hall to hear.

"Yes Sasuke-nii-chan?" replied Itachi.

Sasuke had no words, he just simply ran to his brother and hugged him.

"I thought that I lost,"

It took a moment and calm coxing from Kakashi before Itachi hugged him back.

"I know, but I had to do what I had to do and now mother and father can rest in peace."

"Thank you big brother," Sasuke replied back. He started to cry. Naruto was smiling, because all Sasuke ever talked about when they where alone in bed most nights was his big brother and how much he loved him and which that he was there.

Dinner finally got under way about 10 minutes later and everyone was sitting around talking. Sasuke was catching his brother up on the years he had lost, and Itachi told him, as much as he could about what he'd been up too and even told him about his life partner Hoshigaki Kisame, and how they was talking about having Sasuke live with them in Tokyo after he was done in school. Sasuke smiled the whole time he was talking with his brother, however his brother felt a death glare coming from Kakashi and excused himself to go to the restroom, followed in short by Kakashi.

Once he was finished, he stepped out to wash his hands, "You think I am going to make empty promises, don't you?" he asked Kakashi, not meeting his eyes.

"I think I have that right. After all I am the one who took care of him."

"I know and I am grateful for that, however, I meant what I said, I want him to come and live with me and Kisame."

"Why didn't you come back before now?"

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Kakashi you were once in Special Forces, you have seen what I saw, fought what I fought. You were lucky to get out when you did. The Akatsuki Yakuza are the worst kind of people out there. I am just thankful to be alive. Besides that, we also have a surprise for Sasuke."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Itatchi lowered his head, but had a smile on his face, "Yes, we've adopted a young baby boy and named him Tobi."

Kakashi started to laugh, "Oh I see, the great Itachi does have a soft heart."

Itachi shot his head up, "Kakashi!"

"I was joking. God you are sensitive. Alright, I believe it. Now, come on before Sasuke and Iruka start to worry."

Itachi left, soon followed by Kakashi.

XXX

Gradation day finally came. Lotus woke up around 6am and couldn't fall back to sleep, so she got dressed and went into the main room for the suite and sat on the couch to watch television when their as a knock on her door.

She got up and walked over to the door and answered it, only to see Shikamaru standing there, with a dozen roes and dressed in a plan black teeshirt, blue jeans, and his hair was pulled back.

He also had on his house slippers, "May I come in?" he asked.

She kissed him and let him enter. He took the flowers and stuck them in a vase and then sat them on the counter top and took a seat beside of Lotus, who curled right up to him.

"I see you couldn't sleep either," she finally said after about 3 minutes.

"Na, too much on my mind, including you," he replied, looking down at her and smiling.

"Same here. I am just so excited, and yet, so scared too. I still haven't figured out what I want to do. There is just so much out there, and I know that going here helped a great deal, but I just can't pick."

"Worry about it later. Right now, just worry about today," Shikamaru replied, holding her close.

A few moments later she said, "Maybe I will go to a school in the states. Oh I don't know."

"I have a few letters from there but also have some from here in Japan," Shikamaru.

"Maybe we could continue in the field of the arts and go to the same school as our father's did," Lotus suggested.

"That's something to think about," Shikamaru replied.

"Want breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah who should make it?" Shikamaru asked, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I can. I have always felt that we have a 50/50 relationship. We can take turns doing stuff for each other," Lotus replied.

"I have thought the same thing too. Alright, dinner's on me tonight," replied Shikamaru.

Lotus then got up and kissed him, then walked around and started to make breakfast. She cooked up a small stack of pancakes, scrambled eggs and hash browns. She made fresh squeezed orange juice and buttered toast and sat two plates on the table and then turned to Shikamaru and said, "It's ready!"

Shikamaru smiled, "That's a lot."

"Yeah, well this is a special day," Lotus smiled back.

Shikamaru kissed her and then sat down to the lovely breakfast.

Afterwards, he promised to return after he went to his room to change.

She kissed him when he left and then went to clean up and dress as well.

When Shikamaru returned, he smiled and said, "What would you like to do today before practice?"

"Want to go to my house and watch a movie or something?" Lotus suggested.

"Sounds cool, alright, let's go," then he took her hand. She grabbed here keys, cell and locked the door.

He asked, "Would you like for me to put those in my pocket?"

"Sure," and she handed them to him and he placed them in his pocket.

They walked down the street to her father's apartment. They didn't say a world, but she did place her head on his shoulder.

When they walked into the house, she saw he father in the kitchen making breakfast and she called to him, "Hey papa-san, what's..." but she couldn't finish her thought, because sitting in the kitchen with a female teacher.

"Anko-sensei?" Lotus asked, trying not to get angry.

"Yes Lotus-chan?" asked Anko.

Lotus just ran out and Shikamaru followed her. Finally he was able to catch up with her in the court yard.

"I am sorry koi. I didn't know," Shikamaru replied as he came up behind her.

"It's not your fault Shikamaru, I just wish he would have said something to me."

Shikamaru hugged her from behind and placed a kiss on her neck. "Come, let's go to my house."

She shook her head and he led her to his parent's home, just outside of the school grounds.

When they got there, he opened the door and his father turned and looked at him, "What's wrong with Lotus-chan?" Shikaku asked.

"She saw Anko-sensei with her father," Shikamaru replied as he lead his girlfriend to the couch.

"Oh, poor dear," replied his mother as she sat down and put an arm around her. Lotus lean in and started to cry.

"How could he do this to mama?" she finally asked.

"I don't know sweetheart," she Shikamaru's mother.

"Why don't we go and find out," Shikaku replied looking at his son.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said as he kissed Lotus and left her phone with her before he left with his father.

When they got there, they saw Anko leaving Guy's home, but she didn't say anything to them.

Shikaku knocked on the door and Guy answered. He moved aside and let the Nara men in and then closed the door.

They sat down and Guy asked, "How upset is she?" he asked.

"Very. Guy, you should have known that if you didn't talk to her and she found out, she was going to be upset."

"Yes, well she won't be back. I was drunk last night and that was a huge mistake. The breakfast was to break it off. I am such an idiot."

Shikaku smiled, "We all are from time to time, however, you need to say sorry and make it up to Lotus. She is thinking you betrayed her mother in some way."

Guy nearly yelled, "I would never betray Kurenai. She meant the world to me and you know that!"

"I am not saying you did Guy-baka, your daughter is just saying that. You may want to tell her you daughter."

"Yeah. I will. Let me get dressed," Guy replied in a sad tone.

TBC...

This is the next to last chapter, I hope. I hope to wrap this series up soon. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13 Last Chapter

Fighting Dreamers

**Fighting Dreamers**

**And That's All There Was...For Now**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

**I own nothing.**

_Shikaku knocked on the door and Guy answered. He moved aside and let the Nara men in and then closed the door._

_They sat down and Guy asked, "How upset is she?" he asked._

"_Very. Guy, you should have known that if you didn't talk to her and she found out, she was going to be upset."_

"_Yes, well she won't be back. I was drunk last night and that was a huge mistake. The breakfast was to break it off. I am such an idiot."_

_Shikaku smiled, "We all are from time to time, however, you need to say sorry and make it up to Lotus. She is thinking you betrayed her mother in some way."_

_Guy nearly yelled, "I would never betray Kurenai. She meant the world to me and you know that!"_

"_I am not saying you did Guy-baka, your daughter is just saying that. You may want to tell her you daughter."_

"_Yeah. I will. Let me get dressed," Guy replied in a sad tone._

When they found Lotus she was sitting on her knees at her mother's grave. She was talking to her and telling her how she felt.

"Mama, is it wrong to hate papa?" she asked. The wind whispered and she smiled. "I guess you are right. I can never hate papa."

Guy walked up to her. She turned around and smiled, a few tears went down her cheek, "Daddy, I am sorry."

Guy got down on his knees and opened his arms and Lotus feel into them. "I am sorry Lotus."

Lotus smiled, "It's okay. I forgive you."

**Epilogue**

2 years have passed since graduation. Lotus and Shikamaru had came home to their village to start working at the school because their fathers have retired and also to get married. Finally the day had came and it was like a class reunion, everyone was there including Sasuke, Itachi and his lover Kisame and their adopted son Tobi, who kept getting into everything and yelling, "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

Sasuke looked at his nephew and said, "I know you are Tobi. Now go bother your fathers while Uncle Sasuke talks to Shikamaru."

"Uncle Sasuke no more fun," Tobi said as he started to leave.

Lotus went after him, "Tobi, don't listen to your uncle, you are a good boy. Why don't I take you to them," she then looked at Sasuke and stuck out her tongue as did Tobi.

Shikamaru smiled and Sasuke saw, "She's going to be a great mom," he said to Shikamaru.

"Yeah...um well we kinda found out yesterday that she's two weeks pregnant," Shikamaru replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sasuke's eyes went wide, "What did Guy-sensei say?"

**Flashback**

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" yelled Guy when Lotus told her father she was pregnant.

"Daddy, you know Shikamaru and I love each other and we were planning on getting married, it just so happens we...well...daddy!"

Guy put his head in his hands. After a few minutes he said, "I am sorry. "

Lotus hugged him, "I know. Besides, think of it this way, someone for you to teach about the power of youth."

Guy sat up, "I shall be the greatest grandfather in all the village!"

**End of Flashback**

"Wow," was Sasuke's only reply.

"Yeah, tell me about it," replied Shikamaru.

**Two weeks later...**

The Buddhist priest stood at the end of the aisle as the ceremony went on.

Then the reception came and everyone, except for the bride of course, was drunk.

Guy kept saying, "I'm going to be a grandfather...HICCUP!"

Kakashi looked annoyed, "I know. You've said that at least 100 times already."

"Sorry... really?"

"YES!" yelled the whole room.

"Okay, alright, sorry," said Guy.

**Nine Months Later...**

Shikamaru was holding his daughter, "What I always wanted. She's got your eyes Lotus."

Lotus smiled, "And your hair. What are we going to name her?"

Shikamaru smiled, "Kurenai."

Lotus started to cry, "After my mom?"

He then walked over and kissed Lotus on the lips, "Is that okay?"

She returned the kiss and then kissed their daughter on the head, "It's perfect."

"Then it's settled, Nara Kurenai," and Shikamaru kissed their daughter on the head as well and the kissed Lotus again on the lips. When he pulled away he smiled and said, "I love you Lotus-koi!"

She smiled and replied back, "And I love you my Shika-koi," then looked at their daughter and said, "And you as well my little Kurenai-chan."

FIN

Author's Note: Thank to all of you who put up with me while I went though hell to finish this story and huge thanks to my beloved boyfriend, Mike. I LOVE YOU!


End file.
